You set me free
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: Al verla en las escaleras, tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido, la verdad lo golpeó. Descubrió algo que todo el tiempo había sabido, pero que había ocultado de los demás y de sí mismo. Le aterraba la idea de que todo cambiara al abrazar la verdad como la realidad que era. Pero se sintió liberado, por fin sentía ése sentimiento recorría su ser sin restricciones. {One shot}


Al verla parada en las escaleras, tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido, la verdad lo había golpeado en la cara sin previo aviso, sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda al descubrir algo que todo el tiempo había sabido, pero que había intentado ocultar de los demás y de sí mismo. La verdad lo aterraba, le aterraba la idea de que todo cambiara al abrazar la verdad como la realidad que era. Pero también se sintió liberado, por fin sentía ése sentimiento recorrer su cuerpo con libertad, sin restricciones.

Sin embargo… Eso no debía sentirlo. El rechazo a sí mismo y a la verdad volvieron a hacer presencia en su mente, y, tras unos pasos en retroceso, se alejó de la chica que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio se encontraba allí. Hasta que lo vio marcharse.

Los años pasaron dejando sus huellas en la psiquis de ambos, y también en la piel; Los dos estaban marcados por el destino que les había tocado, ella torturada por lo que era y él por la obligación de ser alguien. Pero eso no los detuvo, siguieron con sus vidas… Una más exitosa que la otra. O no.

Él se había casado con una mujer que no amaba, y tenido un hijo que sí apreciaba… Después de todo, era su propia sangre, ¿Cómo no podría quererlo? Pero tras una pelea matrimonial, Astoria tomó al pequeño Scorpius y desapareció de la vida del rubio mayor. En un principio el acontecimiento no hizo mella en él… Pero luego se percató que era en serio y que nunca más volvería a ver a su hijo, no lo vería crecer ni lo vería volar por los terrenos de la mansión. La devastación lo llevó al alcoholismo y a vagar por el mundo, con la única escusa de que quizás así podría encontrarse con su hijo por alguna casualidad.

Hasta que un día se encontró con su salvación. Hermione Granger.

Había oído que había construido una familia con _Weasel_… Bueno, realmente lo había averiguado, su curiosidad por saber qué había sido de la vida de la castaña lo había movido a indagar cosas sobre ella, y no había sido algo realmente difícil; la muchacha se había hecho realmente famosa luego de la guerra. Tenía dos hijos, uno de la edad de Scorpius. Había estado esperando un tercero, pero lo perdió… Incluso él se sintió mal cuando supo de ello. También supo que Weasley la engañaba con la Lunática Lovegood desde hacía ya tiempo; bueno, quizás eso de seguir la pista de Hermione se le había salido un poco de control.

Un día, vagando por el Londres muggle, como solía hacer una vez cada dos meses, pasó por un bar karaoke y a pesar de nunca haberla oído cantar, supo de inmediato que ésa voz sólo podía pertenecerle a ella. Frenó de inmediato y entró al local sin pensarlo dos veces; embelesado por la voz de la mujer, se acercó lo más que pudo, sin intentar esconderse de ella. No es que la castaña tuviera la voz más agraciada del mundo, pero el rubio estaba sometido a alguna clase de trance desde que la había visto enfundada en un hermoso vestido rosa en su cuarto año. Y, volviendo al presente, Hermione clavó su mirada en él, lo reconoció… Sus ojos grises eran inconfundibles, nunca podría olvidarlos, ni aunque pasaran mil años más.

Dejando de cantar, la mujer bajó del pequeño escenario que estaba montado en el local y se dirigió afuera sin dedicarle una segunda mirada al rubio ni tampoco una palabra. Él, algo molesto por ello, la siguió con paso lento pero decidido.

– Granger. –La llamó con su voz grave mientras la seguía detrás. Se notó visiblemente como la aludida tenía un escalofrío recorriéndole por la espalda, pero igualmente frenó ante el llamado. – No voy a hacerte daño, ¿Crees que lo haré? –Espetó mientras deshacía el espacio que los separaba.

– Sé que no lo harás, Malfoy. –Contestó con decisión la castaña mientras se daba media vuelta, enfrentándolo—Sólo hace muchos años que no sabía de ti, podrías comprender, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa de lado amagó con aparecer en el rostro del rubio, cosa que Hermione percató ya que retrocedió un paso, con cierto temor. Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, Draco levantó ambas manos.

– No tengo mi varita, Granger. En verdad crees que voy a hacerte algo. No sé para qué mientes. –Volvió a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos. Comenzó a pensar que había sido un grave error haber entrado a ése bar por dejarse llevar por un impulso. Con ése pensamiento rondando su mente, rodeó a la castaña y, dándole la espalda, retomó su caminata.

Igual como había sucedido unos momentos antes pero a la inversa, Hermione se molestó y a causa de ello comenzó a seguirlo.

– ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –Preguntó, desafiante, apenas siguiéndole el paso, ya que él tenía piernas mucho más largas que ella.

–No te pedí nada. No tienes por qué seguirme. –Espetó sin siquiera darse vuelta a observarla, simplemente siguió caminando.

– Entraste allí. ¿Porque? –Sin pensarlo realmente, se adelantó apresurando su paso y se interpuso en el camino del rubio.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro cetrino del rubio, una vez más la castaña se estremeció a causa de un escalofrío… ¿De verdad le temía tanto a Draco?, si era así, ¿Porqué lo seguía?

– Es un lugar público, Granger. ¿Controlarás donde puedo entrar y dónde no? –Espetó a la vez que enarcaba una ceja con sarcástica suavidad.

–Estaba yo. – Excusó la mujer.

–Te repito, es público. –Soltó una risa apenas audible y la miró de arriba abajo—Además, ¿Tu autoestima está tan elevada que piensas que entraría a un lugar sólo porque estás tú, Granger?

–No. No digo eso, Malfoy. –Negó mientras de a poco iban coloreándose sus mejillas por la discusión. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, que a pesar de llevar al menos treinta años a cuestas aún tenía los rasgos de la niña que supo ser alguna vez– Me prestaste atención a mí. Fuiste directo a mí. Lo sé, lo noté… Sigo siendo más inteligente que tú, a pesar de todo.

–Uhm.. Podría dejártelo pasar, pero… – Se adelantó un paso, dejando fijamente posados sus ojos sobre los de ella– Esto me recuerda demasiado a cuando solíamos ir al colegio. Discusiones… Que obviamente ganaba yo. En fin, ¿Y qué sucede si es así? Puedo hacer lo que quiero. Incluso… –Bajó significativamente su mirada a los labios entreabiertos de Hermione para luego volver a sus orbes color avellana que expresaban algo más que una simple molestia por haberse encontrado con el rubio. Había algo más.

–Malfoy. –Murmuró en tono de advertencia, sin saber la razón exacta del porqué lo había musitado.

Fuera de sus planes, el rubio siguió acercándose a pesar de la vaga advertencia de su acompañante. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de la castaña, que contrariamente a la situación destilaban calidez y… ¿Felicidad? ¿Hermione estaba sintiendo _felicidad _por ése momento? Con lentitud y cierta delicadeza él levantó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la mejilla de ella. Por tercera vez en la noche, la castaña se removió por un escalofrío más no se retiró ni rechazó el roce.

– ¿Y el rechazo hacia mí, dónde quedó… Granger? –apuntó Draco, y al nombrarla, sus labios casi rozaban, podían sentir el calor que cada uno le enviaba al otro.

– ¿Y tu cobardía, Malfoy? – Remató ella, sin atisbo de moverse ni un centímetro en retroceso.

– Me pasé la mitad de mi vida imaginándote. Imaginando… No es momento para ser cobarde. –Y con eso, deshizo la escasa distancia que los separaba y fundió sus labios en un beso ansioso, pero lento.

Hermione nunca iba a develar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso, y nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso pudiera suceder, y finalmente descubrió que ella estaba casi tan ansiosa por el beso como lo estaba él. Y Draco no iba a negar que se sorprendió al sentir que la castaña deslizaba sus delgadas manos a través de su pecho para posarlos alrededor de su cuello, al sentir sus labios moverse al ritmo de los suyos. Por segunda vez en su vida, se sintió libre gracias a Hermione.

En cuanto ambos desagotaron sus pulmones de aire, en búsqueda de más, apenas se separaron, sus respiraciones aún se disolvían con la del otro. Él abrió los ojos y la observó, pero Hermione siguió con sus ojos cerrados, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Lo había querido, pero no estaba bien.

–No está bien. –Su voz hizo eco a sus pensamientos, aunque realmente no lo esperaba. Abrió sus ojos y notó como Draco la observaba con fijación – No.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó distraídamente, a la vez que desviaba su mirada para acomodar un mechón de cabello de Hermione detrás de la oreja– ¿No que eras inteligente?

–Lo soy. –Afirmó con decisión mientras retrocedía un paso. – Adiós, Malfoy.

Dicho eso, ella se dio media vuelta y volvió al bar. Quedándose el rubio parado allí pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, sonrió; porque sabía que no iba a deshacerse ya de él. No iba a ser tan fácil ahora que sabía que Hermione no lo detestaba tanto como quería aparentar. Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco, se marchó de ése lugar albergando cierto anhelo.

Pero no todo terminaba allí. Cada semana volvía al lugar, con la esperanza de encontrarla… y así era. Ella se encontraba allí, esperándolo también a él. Ya no podían negarse, había sucedido una vez y no podían evitarse el uno al otro… El fruto prohibido ya se había probado y era adictivo. Sus encuentros avanzaban cada vez más, ya no había parte de ellos que no conocieran, cada pedacito de piel ya había sido recorrido por el otro, una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, como Hermione había dicho en su primer acercamiento, eso no estaba bien. Un día lluvioso, tal como si hubiera estado planeado, llegó una carta a la Mansión Malfoy. Con extrañeza, ya que hacía años que no llegaban cartas a ésos lugares a no ser que se tratara de alguna audiencia en el Ministerio, comenzó a abrirla. No tenía remitente pero con sólo verla, su corazón se comprimió.

_Hurón._ _En cuanto te llegue esto, ve a nuestro lugar. Es Urgente. No puede esperar._

Sabía de quien era. Sólo tres personas en el mundo se atreverían a decirle Hurón y sólo existía una que era capaz de enviarle una carta. Dejando caer el papel en el suelo, desapareció para luego aparecer frente al bar karaoke y allí estaba ella, con su cabello empapado.

–Granger – Murmuró a la vez que se acercaba, por todo el tiempo que se llevaban viendo, no había podido llamarla por su nombre. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

–Aquí no. –Lo tomó de la mano y desapareció junto con él. Volvieron a aparecer en un lugar soleado, al parecer demasiado lejos de Londres, a juzgar por la posición del sol. –Amenazaron con asesinar a mis hijos… Quieren matar a Rose y Hugo. –Soltó mientras clavaba su mirada sobre la de él.

Los ojos que solían ser siempre cálidos ahora transmitían solamente angustia y tristeza. Draco sabía que para Hermione sus hijos eran todo su universo, haría lo que sea por ellos. Y ahora un golpe que tenía sabor a culpabilidad lo abofeteó; a él también lo habían amenazado, un par de semanas antes, pero había sido por algo de su pasado de Mortífago y nunca pensó que alguien podría llegar a saber lo de él con la castaña.

–Tranquila, ¿Por qué fue? –Preguntaba a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a ella. En verdad no quería verla llorar, mucho menos si podría tratarse de su culpa, y al parecer algunas lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas de su acompañante.

–Mortígafos. –Contestó para luego aclararse la garganta. – Quieren algo que tu padre les debería haber dejado… No lo sé. ¿Tú lo tienes? Quieren… Quieren que te lo quite y se los ceda a ellos, ¿Qué es _eso _que buscan?

–No. Mi padre murió hace bastante y nunca he querido hablar con él sobre los aspectos oscuros de su vida. –Se sintió sucio, todo volvía a ser su culpa. Como cuando era adolescente. – Debes alejarte, Granger. Si te alejas de mí, no van a molestarte más.

–No puedo. –Musitó bajando la mirada.

Y ésas dos simples palabras bastaron para llenarle el corazón al rubio. Contadas eran las veces que Hermione bajaba la guardia frente a él; a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en ése último tiempo entre ellos, a ambos les costaba aún admitir que había _algo_. Pero lo sabían.

Ambos tenían mentes perspicaces e incluso privilegiadas y sabían que eso no podía seguir por el bien de sus familias, ya que incluso habían amenazado con el pequeño Scorpius. Sin embargo, el impulso y el deseo eran aún más fuertes que su razón y seguían encontrándose pese a todo; aunque se encontraban en diferentes lugares del mundo, asegurándose de que nadie supiera sobre ello.

Pero, esta vez, su inteligencia sería su perdición.

Hermione, movida por la curiosidad y su ansia innata de saber absolutamente todo, comenzó a investigar qué podría ser lo que los Mortífagos buscaban con tanta codicia. Tras varios meses de búsqueda implacable, descubrió lo que tanto deseaba poseer el bando oscuro La Piedra de la Resurrección. Resultaba ser que, Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, había encontrado el objeto en el Bosque Prohibido al escuchar a varias personas rumorear acerca de que Harry Potter había dejado caer la piedra en las inmediaciones del Castillo de Hogwarts. Lucius les había prometido a los Mortífagos entregarle la piedra, pero había fallecido antes de que pudiera conferírsela a ellos.

De una manera u otra, los Mortífagos se enteraron que la castaña tenía toda ésa información en sus manos; a causa de eso, por la mañana de un día miércoles, la Mansión Malfoy se vio invadida por cinco Mortífagos, se encontraron con un muy alcoholizado Draco y por ello, estaban al tanto de que él no podría colaborar demasiado por más que lo torturaran una y otra vez. Pero sí sabían con qué iba a reaccionar.

–Tú noviecita sabe qué es lo que buscamos. Si no te haces cargo de ella, tu chica correrá grandes riesgos… Tú sabrás que hacer. –Espetó en voz grave y autoritaria uno de ellos mientras todos los demás se reían y asentían con la cabeza.

Dejando en el ambiente un denso humo negro al desaparecer, Draco se quedó con la mente obnubilada. Pero sabía que de inmediato debía hacerse cargo del problema… Ya no había otra salida.

Luego de enviarle una carta, para encontrarse en algún lugar al azar, desapareció para ubicarse nuevamente en el sitio pactado. En cuanto la castaña hizo su aparición, ni siquiera cruzaron una palabra, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron en otro lugar. Esta vez, se encontraban en un lugar lleno de nieve, pero al parecer era de madrugada, ya que nadie se cruzaba a varios kilómetros.

–¿Qué sucede? –Quizó saber Hermione, como de costumbre.

Draco solamente la observó por unos cuantos minutos. Ése era el final. Todo tenía que terminarse, o ella correría el riesgo por ambos. La observó, se acercó más para recordar cada detalle, cada pestaña y cada expresión de la mujer que lo había liberado.

– Hay que terminar con esto, Granger. –Dijo finalmente, en tono serio. Al escucharlo, ella supo que no podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

–¿Así como si nada? –Espetó con algo de molestia, mezclada con cierta angustia– No puedo darte la espalda y pretender que nada ha sucedido aquí. ¡No puedo!

–Si puedes. Debes. –Rebatió el rubio, intentando mantener la compostura.

–¡No puedo y tampoco quiero!

– Debemos hacerlo. –Se acercó y la tomó su rostro entre sus manos, fijando su mirada en los orbes de color avellana de la castaña– Por favor. Créeme que esto es necesario.

– No. No. No. –Se negó rotundamente a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban por el coraje– No vas alejarte de mí. No hay razón.

– ¡Van a matarte! –Exclamó con desesperación el rubio. La calma que había querido aparentar se había ido al recordar las consecuencias que lo que hacían podía acarrear.

– ¿Qué…? –Lo observó con detenimiento y comprobó que no mentía. –No me importa. –Expresó con seguridad.

– A mí sí. No voy a dejar que… que te asesinen por algo en lo que eres inocente. – Dejó caer sus manos a sus costados.

– ¿Porqué? –Inquirió la castaña observándolo, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Al verla de ésa forma, el se paralizó, sin saber que contestarle. Con insistencia, ella repitió: – ¡Dime porqué!

– ¡Porque te amo, Hermione! –Gritó con impotencia. Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desazón – Te amo. No puedo dejar que alguien te haga daño.

Hermione no ignoró el hecho de que era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella con su nombre y no su apellido… Y había admitido algo que ella también se había estado negando. Vio cómo él sacaba su varita… Dejando caer las lágrimas que antes intentaban salir de sus ojos recordó todos los momentos que había vivido con él.

–También yo lo hago… Draco. –Musitó entre sollozos, se irguió y levantó su mentón sin quitar su mirada de él– También te amo –afirmó con más seguridad.

Draco apuntó a la castaña con su varita y en un susurro casi inaudible, conjuró: "_Obliviate_" Y casi pudo sentir como las memorias de su amada iban borrándose una a una… Pero lo que más le dolía es que sólo borraría los períodos que había pasado junto a él. Luego que había borrado su existencia de la memoria de Hermione, ella se desplomó en el suelo. Con rapidez, el se inclinó junto a ella y la levantó en sus brazos. Cerrando los ojos, desapareció para luego volver a encontrarse a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Weasley y de ella.

Con cuidado, primero limpió las lágrimas de la mujer y los trazos que éstas habían dejado en sus mejillas. Y aspirando aire con profundidad comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada con paso decidido. Tocó puerta y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera el pelirrojo el que atendiera. Y así fue; al ver a su esposa en manos de su enemigo, su expresión se transformó en furia pura. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco acercó a la castaña a los brazos de Ron y el la recibió en sus brazos.

–Cuídala, Weasley. – Dijo el rubio con simplicidad mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos con rapidez.

Sin oír todas las preguntas e improperios que Ron Weasley le dirigía a él, desapareció para volver a su Mansión. Y una vez allí fue directamente a su vitrina de bebidas, tenía que ahogar ésa pena que sentía con algo, y el alcohol era la respuesta para él. Intentando recordar cada momento vivido con Hermione, porque ésos recuerdos eran los que probaban que su alma no estaba completamente perdida. Ésos recuerdos comprobaban que Hermione, finalmente lo había podido liberar de sí mismo.


End file.
